


Once Again

by irinawrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinawrites/pseuds/irinawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent had a messy divorce 10 years ago and decided to have split custody over their twins. Now all grown up, Connor and Damian meet once again on a camp and shockingly discovers that they are fraternal twins.</p><p>A Parent Trap AU (No Powers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based on the DC Cinematic Universe Characters. This is an AU so no powers, no superhero. Also, not Mpreg. Enjoy!

“Father, I am not going to that stupid camp.”

Bruce puts down the newspaper on to his lap and raises an eyebrow at Damian. “And why is that?”

Damian scoffs in return. He straightens his back, an attempt to intimidate his old man. “Because it’s stupid and a waste of my time.”

Bruce gives him a smirk, his eyes glowing in evil interest. “Hmm… is that so?”  

“Yes and I demand you to take me off the list so I can have my summer in peace!” Damian exclaims as he crosses his arms. He might be small but he knew how to intimidate people, even his father.

“As your father, I demand you to shut up and pack your things because whether you like it or not, you are going to that stupid and a waste-of-your-time camp. And if you say ‘no’ one more time, I’ll make sure to drive whatever company who handles that game you’re obsessing about - World of Warcraft is it? - to bankruptcy.”

Damian’s eyes widen. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” Bruce challenges.

Damian looks at his father exasperatedly before huffing and walking away. The World of Warcraft is a sensitive topic to him. It has always been that one thing he always looks forward to every summer after long months in boarding school. He couldn’t believe his father would threaten to take that away from him.

_What a bastard._

It looks like he’s going to that stupid camp after all.

-

“Dad!”

Clark glances back at his son, startled. With a blush, he instantly puts down the socks he’s been trying to fit on his son’s fully packed luggage. “Sorry, I got carried away. It’s the first time you’ll be away from me so I can’t help but to panic a little.”

Connor smiles at his father and crouches beside him, “I’ll be fine. Besides, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m a big boy now.”

“I know, I know. I just –  I love you. Don’t forget that, okay?” Clark sighs and embraces Connor tightly.

Connor smiles at this. Even though his father had initially agreed to let him go to the camp, he knew his protective streak will over power him.  He completely understands it, seeing that he is his only son, and besides he finds it adorable. He taps Clark's back lovingly, calming him. “I love you too.”

“And don’t forget to call me if something comes up. I’ll make sure to go there as soon as I can.”

“Dad…”

“Okay, okay.” Clark sighs as he pulls away. He gives his son a warm smile before standing up. “Have fun there Connor.”

“I will, Dad.” Connor says as he watches his father leave his room.

 


	2. The positive and the negative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Damian and happy Connor finally meets at the camp

It’s that time of the year again. Bruce walks out of the kitchen holding two plates of pasta and gently places it on the dining table. It has been his routine, a tradition, that on this day every year, he would make sure that he’s alone in the mansion and would cook pasta for two. He takes out two wine glasses and pours the same brand he pours every year, a 1978 Montrache white wine, before lighting the candles situated beautifully at the center of the table. He places a single rose stem on the other side of the table and without a word, he sits down and waits.

When the clock strikes at 4:30 AM, he stands up and clears the table.

-

 “Master Damian, we’re here.”

Damian nods at Alfred and shifts his gaze at the limo’s window. This is not the place he should be spending the rest of his summer. He had it planned already and it involves entirely with him holing up in his room and playing World of Warcraft. Only his brilliant father has to ruin his plans and impulsively register him in this stupid camp. For all he knows, Bruce just wanted him to go away so he can invite his women to the mansion.

His father is a notorious player and a workaholic. He’s been dealing with that kind of behaviour ever since he can remember. Bruce rather spends his time flirting with his women or burying himself at work than spending time with him. Damian tried reaching out but all his efforts were in vain because once his father had decided on something, even his own son couldn’t convince him to change it.

 It’s hard to feel unwanted by the man he greatly looks up to, especially if that man turns out to be his own father. From boarding school to extra classes every summer, his father had exerted great efforts to make sure he’s always away and out of reach. It pains him to derive in the conclusion that his father might not want him.

“He wanted you to have some fun, Master Damian. Your father is worried that you’re not making friends.”

Damian almost forgot how good Alfred is when it comes to reading people. He shoots him a look but he nods nonetheless. There’s no use in arguing with their Butler. The old man has somehow mastered the craft of ‘dealing with the Waynes’ and for someone who had experienced his wrath would know that once Alfred started acting fatherly, one should just nod and listen.

He carefully steps down from the Limo and keenly observes the place. It looks like it was taken in some Hallmark card with the whole paradise feel except the chaotic environment of kids roaming around. It feels like he’s back in boarding school and Damian really hates that feeling.

“I shall take my leave then, Pennyworth.” Damian finally says as he grabs his luggage from the butler.

Alfred smiles at him and takes a bow. “Of course, Master Damian.”

-

Connor looks at the pamphlet on his hand once again. He has been wandering around the camp for almost an hour looking for his cabin. The lady in charge said that it was somewhere located near the lake, yet all he can see are bunch of cabins with the same look and architecture, and honestly, he’s not sure which one of them is his own. Everything looks exactly the same and quite expensive, and nice. This must be how the elites spend their summer camp.

He had been gunning for this camp ever since he saw it in some website that grants scholarships to less-privilege students. Due to his father’s job, he couldn't stay in one school for a long time. Therefore in order to build his credentials so he can study in an Ivy League School, he had to take programs such as this. He knows it’s too early to be preparing for his future, but he badly wanted to be like his father. He dreams to be as smart and confident as he is, and maybe one day win a Pulitzer just like him.

So when he finally got the news that he was granted a scholarship for this camp, he was beyond elated. Plus, the proud smile he got from his father when he told him about it made it worthwhile.

With a heavy sigh, Connor sits down on one of the cabin’s steps. He can already feel his feet trembling from all the walking. He looks back at the pamphlet and study the process once again. Maybe he had left off something important, like a cabin number or cabin type.

“You’re in my way.”

Connor quickly glances up to see a young boy staring back at him. He looks like they’re the same age and judging from his clothes, he must be one of those rich kids who got into the camp just because they can. He seems irritated and a little edgy so Connor immediately stands up and moves away from the steps.

“Sorry, I was just resting.” Connor apologizes as he scratches the back of his head. “Mind telling me how you found your cabin?”

The boy gives him a look and Connor can’t help but step back a little. He had never met anyone from a wealthy background before so he just assumes that they are all impatient and snobbish, like the boy in front of him.

“There’s a number at the top of the door, Sherlock.”

Connor looks back at his pamphlet and makes a quick run-through. He laughs when he saw his cabin room number written at the end – 311B. He then glances back at the cabin in front, and his eyes widen when he realizes that he’s been sitting at the steps of his own cabin all this time.

“We’re roommates!” Connor happily exclaims and shoots the boy a winning smile. The boy, on the other hand, rolls his eyes and starts unlocking the door. “I’m Connor and I’m originally from Kansas. But due to my father’s work, I’ve been travelling around with him. It’s nice to meet you!”

The boy sneers at him, like how a cat reacts to a dog, but after a while he speaks, “Damian from Gotham.”

“This is great! I have a new friend!” Connor beams, and follows the irate boy inside the cabin.

As expected the room looks more like a hotel than a cabin and Connor couldn’t help but to admire the interior. He was used to crappy hotel rooms as his father couldn’t really afford much more than that, so being inside in such lavish room makes him feel quite giddy.

He carefully puts down his luggage on the floor and sits on the bed near the window. He quietly watches his roommate gruffly puts down his own luggage on the bed located in the far corner of the room. It looks like the boy doesn’t want to be here, like he rather spends his summer elsewhere, and based on his short answers, it seems like Damian doesn’t condone the idea of being friends with him. But Connor had never had a roommate before except his father of course, and the idea of having one makes him feel excited, so he decides that he would make nice with the other boy.

“So Damian, why did you go this camp?” Connor asks nicely but the other just huffs and opens his luggage, completely ignoring him.

Connor raises an eyebrow. _Hearing problems, probably?_ He repeats, this time a little loudly.

“Why did you go to this camp, Damian?”

The boy turns his head at him and glares. “My father registered me.”

“Oh really? That’s sweet. I had to apply a scholarship to get here. My father couldn’t afford this, you know, that’s why I have to find ways to get in. It’s not that were poor. He’s a journalist and he’s very good but the pay is not that good. I want to be like him so I take every opportunity that comes in my way so I can build my credentials. How about you? What does your father do?”

Damian looks back at him incredulously. He looks angry or maybe constipated but Connor likes to see the world in the positive side, so he chooses the later. The boy sighs, “He owns a business.”

“Wow. That must be great! Your family must be loaded.” Connor replies, his smile growing wide. “You know, when I got the news that I got accepted here my father was really proud.”

“Tell me about it.” Damian mutters as he picks up his clothes and carefully places it in the cabinet beside his bed.

“Yeah, I know my Dad was reluctant at first but seeing that I really wanted to go, he –“

“You don’t know how to shut up, don’t you?” Damian interrupts hastily and Connor stops in shock. He bites his tongue to prevent himself from talking back. Based on his moody roommate’s answer, the nicety part of the whole roommate extravaganza has officially ended. Damian has made it clear that he doesn’t like to talk. It was rude and belligerent but Connor can live with it. After all, he is a positive person.

He revert his eyes from his roommate and onto his luggage, choosing to busy himself with unpacking instead.

-

Damian knew he had packed his gadgets in his luggage. He had put it in a blue bag and had carefully placed it inside the other night but seeing that he’s already done unpacking, and there’s no blue bag in sight, it seems like it has been misplaced, which is impossible because Damian had made sure to put at the top so he wouldn’t forget.

So this must be the work of Pennyworth.

He badly wants to curse the old man. This must be his way of making sure that Damian makes friends at this camp. Totally distasteful but quite brilliant.

Damian takes a quick glance at his roommate. He looks ordinary, quite provincial and just too damn talkative. Also, it seems like he wears his heart on his sleeves, seeing how expressive he is. Damian wouldn’t even be surprised to know if the boy is a church goer or worst, a boy scout.  He knows that he had offended the boy, seeing how he pouted afterwards but Damian had never met anyone so positive about everything or just too fucking nice and somehow, in some way, it angers him to the bones.

He hastily stands up from his bed and walks towards the door, ignoring his roommate whose busy unpacking his things. Seeing that his butler had took out his source of entertainment, he might as well check out the activities the camp has to offer while he’s here.

-

This must be the grandest place Connor has ever been. The camp has its own pool, library, tennis court, horse ranch, and a soccer field. It’s quite an overwhelming site compare to the developing countries his father had taken him to.

After observing all the camp activities, Connor finds himself in the cafeteria, where they serve incredibly lavish food. Settling in one of the tables near the veranda, he quietly watches the surroundings. Everyone seems to know one another, like they all belong in the same circle. He did try to introduce himself and make friends but they just brushed him off like he was invisible. Maybe that’s how the wealthy people are raised or maybe that’s just how they act when they meet someone from the other side but Connor couldn’t care less. Everyone can be cold at first and he strongly believes that they will warm up to him afterwards.

Connor takes a bite of his beef and glances at the darkening view outside. His father had raised him to be assertive and nice. He shouldn’t be bothering himself with thoughts about fitting in. He did get a scholarship for this and he’s going to make his experience in this camp worthwhile.

-

Damian is pissed off. The camp is full of kids he had met before in either some event his father had taken him to or from his boarding school. He was right after all. This is like being in his boarding school again. His summer was supposed to be him in his room and the World of Warcraft, instead he’s in a camp surrounded by entitled buffoons who have nothing else to do but show off their wealth and talk about the latest product they recently bought.

“Hey, Wayne, isn’t it?”

Damian turns around to see four boys walking towards him. _This is just great,_ he thought. One of them looks familiar to him, probably one of his upperclassman in his boarding school who gets off by bullying kids. All bullies have the same face and expression - the smug, arrogant look, and these boys are wearing exactly that. It’s been a long day and he really just wants to spend his time alone in his cabin, in hopes that his nosy roommate is still out making _friends_ or talking about positivity and happiness to some tree or something. Plus, he got tired roaming around the camp looking for interesting activities so he is not really in the mood for any conversations or in this case, confrontations.  

“What do you want?” Damian demands as he tries his very best not to sneer at them.

The boys just laugh as they circle around him. They’re taller and probably older, but Damian was born with a big ego, much like his father, and he refuses to be intimidated.

“You have guts boy.” One of them says, his face looks extremely irritated and Damian clenches his fist, preparing himself for the worst. “I don’t like how you talk.”

Damian smirks and cocks his head arrogantly. “Suck it up then because you’re living in a democratic country, _boy_.”

The boy’s expression turns nasty then suddenly Damian finds himself on the floor being showered with punches.

-

“STOP IT!”

Connor immediately runs towards the scene and shields his roommate from the other boys. He doesn’t mean to pry, but he can’t let them beat up Damian even if the boy was rude and condescending. He wasn’t raised that way.

“Stay away from this. We’re teaching him a lesson.” One of the boys yells angrily.

“No!” Connor shouts back and stands firmly between them. “Leave him alone!”

The boys sneer at him like he’s some kind of fool. They look older and bigger and they tower over him like gigantic walls. It baffles him how men like these even bother getting an education if they would end up behaving like thugs.

“What are you doing, you idiot?”

Connor turns to look at Damian, bloodied and bruised, and as expected, glaring at him. The boy hastily wipes the blood off his mouth and proudly stands up. Connor wants to laugh at his expense but seeing the serious face of his roommate, he decides to shut up.

“I don’t need your pity and I certainly don’t need your help.” Damian says harshly and angrily pushes him out of the away. “I’m going to finish these fools all by myself.”

Connor tries his very best not to roll his eyes. The boy clearly is injured, judging from the bruises and scratches all over his body, but it seems like his ego has not been tarnished at all. _Do all rich kids act like this?_ He thought. Connor sighs and walks towards Damian, his eyes glimmering in determination.

“I am not going to leave you, Damian. Whether you like it or not, I am your only friend in this camp and friends stick together, no matter what.”

With a smile, he positions himself beside Damian and ignores his glares. He turns his gaze back to the boys and prepares himself for the fight.

-

The fight only lasted for 5 minutes, much to Damian’s dislike. He was about to show his martial arts techniques when the Camp Counsellor showed up and stopped them.  They were separated with the other boys and were detained in the Counsellor’s office with bloodied clothes and bruised faces.

30 minutes has passed by and Damian is already getting impatient. Much like before, he busies himself into thinking of thousands of different, wonderful ways that he rather be doing for his summer than being in a room with his nosy roommate waiting to get punished.

He glances at the other boy who is currently resting his head on the wall. His eyes are closed but he’s smiling. _What a weird kid,_ Damian thought. He had refused his help, mainly because he looks like a wimp and truthfully, quite naïve but the boy simply insisted and declared that he was his friend and _that friends stick together no matter what_. Damian isn’t really familiar with the word since he’s always been on his own, but the assertion had caught him off guard. It annoyed him for sure, but somehow, being called _a friend_ for the very first time feels different, as if he’s important or even, wanted. He ended up letting Connor join him in the fight, and as expected, the boy is a wimp and ended up beaten like him.

The sound of the door opening takes him out of his thoughts. The Counsellor walks toward them bearing towels and offers it to them. She looks furious as she sits behind her desk. Damian can feel her eyes on them as they clean off the blood on their faces. She watches them for a while before finally clearing her throat.

“Obviously, I am very disappointed with your actions.” She starts as she crosses her arms. “We have very strict rules against fighting and those who violate it will be harshly punished.”

Damian just stares at her and she raises an eyebrow in response.  

“As for you Mr. Wayne, you will be spending the entire camp in your cabin,” she continues, “and as for your Mr. Kent, I am revoking your scholarship so you can pack your bags and go home.”

Damian’s eyes widen as he quickly turns his gaze to the boy beside him.

“What?”  Connor asks, his voice trembling. Damian can see how devastated the boy is and he can’t help but to feel guilty. “But why, Counsellor?”

“You got here because of a scholarship and part of that deal is good behaviour, unfortunately though you weren’t able to maintain that. I’m sorry but we have to let you go.” She explains, and based on her tone, she has said it in finality.

Connor looks like he’s about to cry. Damian remembers their first meeting, and even though the other boy came off as nosy and talkative, his enthusiasm and happiness were genuine. It must be heart-breaking for the boy to go home to his father, whom he talks about a lot, with this kind of news especially when he just got in this camp. Plus, he wasn’t supposed to be in the fight, but his nosiness and stupid ideals about friendship has gotten him in this trouble. Nevertheless, Damian feels like he’s responsible and as the only heir to the Wayne Empire, he should be doing something to fix this.

 “I’ll pay for his registration.”

“You, what?” The Counsellor asks, baffled.

Damian gives her a smirk and continues. “If you think you can let go a brilliant boy because he chose to help me out on a fight that I didn’t even started then you’re a fool. If he wasn’t able to maintain good behaviour to keep that scholarship like you said then I’ll pay for his registration and he can suffer the same punishment I was unfairly given.”

The Counsellor looks at him infuriatedly. “I’m afraid this is not how it works, Mr. Wayne.”

“Oh, I am pretty sure this is how it works, Ms. Counsellor. So let me just call my father’s secretary and make the necessary arrangements. Or rather, would you like me to call my father and tell him how you severely punish two innocent boys who were badly beaten by four bigger upperclassmen and instead of being cared for were punished instead? “

The Counsellor grits her teeth and glares at him. She stays silent for a while then sighs. “Do what you must, Mr. Wayne. Once the arrangement is done, please go to the clinic and have the doctor tend both of your wounds. Then you and Mr. Kent will go straight to your cabin and stay there for the rest of the summer.”

“I’m glad we had this little talk, Councillor.” Damian says, his smile growing wide.

The Counsellor just rolls her eyes before walking out. On his peripheral view, he can see Connor smiling at him. It’s annoying but Damian can live with that, for now. After all, he is a negative person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Let me know if you find some errors. :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a WIP but I'll update this weekly. :)


End file.
